


Just A Little Honey

by Disgruntled Isabelle (AprilwithaBlueGuitar)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, F/M, Finger Sucking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kissing, Light Sadism, Lolicon, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilwithaBlueGuitar/pseuds/Disgruntled%20Isabelle
Summary: A little honey after a long day.
Relationships: Elise/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 18





	Just A Little Honey

“Welcome back...honey~!”

Elise’s melodic voice and giggle immediately greeted the summoner as he entered his living quarters. She laid on his bed in a white lace babydoll that hung off her nubile body like a shimmering chrysalis. The room was lit only by flickering candlelight. The longing in her eyes shone across the room.

This had been a ritual since they reached a bond that was so strong that it felt infallible to them regardless of what anyone else thought. And thought the others did and sometimes even spoke on their inseparable relationship with disapproval. With how Elise looked and acted, she gave off an impression of extreme youth and purity – one that should not be tainted by less than pure intention.

However, it was Elise who instigated their first time. A cheeky, mysterious note brought him on a chase for her. He recalled her fair peach complexion in the moonlight. Breathless kisses under cover of the trees near the lake. The feeling of the wet grass under their bodies. Her lavender eyes luring him into their magnetic grasp. The gasp of chastity broken like the scream of a kimono obi undone in the silent night.

There were no words uttered through it. There were no need for them.

Like then, Elise and the summoner’s lips clashed in the darkness as he struggled to wrestle off his robes and underwear.

“Mm-!” The petite cleric felt his hands possessively grab her ample ass to pull her closer. She loved that he couldn’t keep his hands off of her, proud of the one asset that never failed to develop in both size and appeal. The girl was surprisingly bottom-heavy under her dress, a fact that she took gusto in exploiting. Sitting on his lap during downtime when paperwork had to be done was one of her mischievous pleasures, knowing that desk would be used for anything other than work for many, many hours.

“Hunnnnnnyyyy~!” Elise whined as the summoner’s kneaded each doughy buttock in his rough hands. They broke the kiss. Their eyes met – exchanged gazes of yearning – and their love was kindled with even more intensity. Her lazy stare, the rouge flare on her cheeks, the strand of saliva connecting their lips only served to treat her more roughly – not with careless violence but unhampered passion.

He pushed her back onto the bed which creaked as he crawled atop her form. Her devoured the sight of her from her golden tresses, her faux-demure expression she put on, her tiny, pinkish nipples at attention through the thin fabric, her hourglass waist and wide hips and thick thighs slick with her arousal.

“I...I want you...tonight…” Elise began, alerting his attention to her flushed face. “I want you...”

Elise was insatiable but, nonetheless, still a lady of high standing. She could not say the words she really wanted to say without turning into a sputtering mess. It was adorable yet irresistible. Elise always gave off an air of fragility but never said anything to the limits he found himself breaching. In fact, she encouraged more, becoming so into the unthinkable acts that even Loki would blush if she witnessed them.

She turned over onto her stomach, showing her ass to him as she pulled up the back of her dress. Elise wasted no time this evening with foreplay.She was drenched the moment she put on the babydoll and waited for her lover to find her. The petite blonde threw a wanton look back at her honey.

She cried out in surprise as she was wrenched up by the throat by his arm, her soaked panties torn off her body and her ass filled in one ragged motion. Her cries came out as squeaks from being fucked deep into the bed, her eyes rolling up into her skull from the raw pleasure and pain shot through her body. Her rump rippled and clapped with each thrust as the summoner forced his fingers into Elise’s mouth to suck. She sloppily licked his fingers and slurped his digits as she tried her best to remain lucid.

The summoner released her throat, letting her upper half flop forward into the bed. He slapped her ass, eliciting a yelp from her lips as she buried her head into the mattress. The summoner let out a groan of the tightening of her ass around cock, barely able to move.

“Fuck, Elise! I’m gonna cum so hard. I can’t hold it!” The summoner tried his best to hold out longer but Elise directed what little strength she had into her putting her legs up and squeezing her glutes to milk him for all he had. This in turn caused him to thrust even deeper until Elise started screaming into the bed when her orgasm hit her like a stone wall, squirted juices all over her thighs and the sheets.

The summoner dug his nails into her fat derriere enough to draw blood as he gave a couple more thrusts and exploded into her taut hole. Cum quickly filled the deliriously love-drunk girl until it erupted out of her in rivulets. The summoner pulled Elise into a tight embrace, pushing his cock as deep as he could go into the blonde girl, giving a few jerky humps until he collapsed.

Their haggard breathing filled the silence of the room as he held her in his arms, stroking her undone golden locks.

“Ah lurve u...Ah lurve you sho much….” came Elise’s slurred voice into his chest. The weight of the day had filled the two of them with exhaustion only accelerated by their fast and furious love-making. They fell into slumber but not before Elise warbled her favorite pet name for her precious summoner…

“...honey~...<3”


End file.
